Project Summary: Feed Program The New Jersey Department of Agriculture Division of Marketing and Development, Bureau of Inspection and Grading?s objectives in participating in this agreement are to obtain equipment, supplies, personnel, and training to implement the AFRPS concepts in State. In order to comply with these standards, a reevaluation of the program current status is needed. A basic to advanced training program is needed, whereas inspectors and administration can comply with Standards. The unit will develop a computer program (USA Plants) with current up to date feed information and risk assessments. A checklist of inspection procedures and techniques will be developed. The evaluation and performance audit will be implemented. The unit will compile a risk assessment of manufactures, blenders, processors, and distributers of feed products to ensure quality and safety. The Bureau will cooperate with FDA to effectively and efficiently implement AFRPS within in the State. Overall this co operative agreement funding will enable the State to enhance the Agricultural Chemistry Program in sampling, testing, and enforcement ensuring the AFRPS standards in the State. This will provide the public with the assurance of quality, safe, and unadulterated feeds. Project Summary: Laboratory The New Jersey Department of Agriculture (NJDA) laboratory?s objectives in participating in this project are to obtain laboratory equipment, supplies, personnel, and training in quality assurance as well as standardized testing methodologies. These provisions will enhance the feed analytical capabilities of the NJDA laboratory and help obtain the ISO 17025:2005 accreditation. By participating in the co-operative agreement program, the laboratory will develop analytical methods needed by the N.J. State feed agency (Division of Marketing and Development), undertake proficiency testing provided by external agencies, and implement feed sampling plans. The laboratory will co-operate with FDA to develop data exchange between the laboratory and eLEXNET. The laboratory will develop surge capacity needed to provide analytical services in the event of a large-scale microbiological or chemical event through animal feed. The laboratory will obtain ISO 17025:2005 accreditations under FDA?s guidance by following the predetermined timeline to obtain the accreditation. The laboratory will also participate in the mentoring program in collaboration with FDA and other participating laboratories. Overall, this co-operative funding will enable swift laboratory response to events related to contaminated or adulterated animal feed and provide valid and defensible laboratory data for regulatory action.